


Her Name Was Never Paula

by Foers_Maemah



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foers_Maemah/pseuds/Foers_Maemah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of Nan's mind, there's a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Never Paula

In the back of Nan's mind, there's a song. Well, it's more like pieces to a song, all randomly smudged together. But she pays no mind to it, keeps being with Ed and Alle like she always had.

But then the Pigmask Army arrives into her life, along with the Happy Boxes. And the song is back, along with a slight pulsing feeling.

Like she has to do something. 

But she stays the same, ignores that strange buzzing in her fingertips she gets when she sees Lucas. Like she wants to pray. He reminds her of somebody...somebody she had to tell something.

The faint memories slip away though. She must not remember. But everything is falling to shambles.

The village. The island. The world.

But maybe Nowhere Islands is the whole world now. And Nan feels a tinge of pain deep within her heart. Alle is scared. So she comforts her. It is ignored yet again.

King P. She never held any resentment towards him. Not now, and not then. But she wonders when back then was. 

Maybe it was back when she ran and skipped and played around with other kids. Back when she saved a world that was doomed to die anyway. The pain comes back.

Nan. It isn't her name. And some days it feels wrong to hear Ed call her it. 

She wonders if King P ever feels the same bitter sadness she feels some nights. He shouldn't, she thinks selfishly.

Deep down, he was always the one that he loved. Him. Lucas has his face, but not his voice. His voice was always warm, not empty like Lucas'. Lucas had suffered too much for a boy his age.

Then Nan catches herself thinking like that. She never saved the world. She's not supposed to remember. 

And her name was never Paula.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I was thinking about how the villagers of family gave up their memories and all. And I thought that maybe before everything, Nan was Paula. I realize with the Hummingbird Egg's powers, she wouldn't be able to remember anything. But I still wanted to write this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
